


Truth's Superb Surprise [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksa knew her daughter was hiding some secrets, but she never could have imagined the truth. (Podfic of Ardentaislinn's work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth's Superb Surprise [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth's Superb Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496563) by [ardentaislinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn). 



(26 minutes 22 seconds)

[mp3, 13 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-TruthsSuperbSurprise/JA%20-%20Truth's%20Superb%20Surprise.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 15 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-TruthsSuperbSurprise/JA%20-%20Truth's%20Superb%20Surprise.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
